User talk:Chikako the Meowstic
Welcome to my talk page. Also, mate did I disturb ya, ? Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Thread:145870|Object University Revised pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 13:28, June 10, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! You're back My reaction to seeing you again: Me: (Sees your name) Braxien? Braxien is usually associated with... MassaFan! (Clicks your profile, sees your nickname or whatever) HES BACK. Kurgermanstinkerstu (talk) 22:42, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Please, come to this discord. I think you'd like it! https://discord.gg/UrCjtMu Congrats You're actually alive for once. what is happening (SPAM ME HERE) 02:44, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I had to sign in another way to get in the wikia. 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 20:42, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hello, My Man! Hi! Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Nice to meet ya! 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Birthday Is today your birthday? if so, happy birthday! [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 06:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the late birthday. 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Danformiga/Battle_in_the_world_of_objects I did Problem solved.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:45, June 25, 2017 (UTC) What problem? Is it when you added me in the friends list, cuz I did see myself there. Also, try to be active, because I get bored of doing nothing but just waiting. Sure.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:24, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm doing another one. I'm contributing to the series. Here ---> Blood Running Through The Streets of Chicago--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I'll make the 5th one, which takes place in Portland, Oregon. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 23:59, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Easy. Text in between --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:11, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I DID IT! The School-girl Braixen (talk) 13:38, June 27, 2017 (UTC) hey wanna make some oc collabs yeah (Talk) 15:58, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. You can help me with some pages, and yes, we can make collab OCs, like: *John Hancock Center *AK-88 *AEC Routemaster *Titan 23G *1980 Porsche 930 Turbo *2000 Mini Cooper *Barb Wire *2015 Fiat 500X *Samsung Note 7 *Wrench *Soft Taco *Braixen *Mailboxy The School-girl Braixen (talk) 16:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry my OCs aren't like that but i can help you with barb wire. (Talk) 16:10, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but for the cars, it's actually gonna be the front instead of a 3/4 of the car. Also, I was expecting you could do simple things like Barb Wire. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 16:15, June 28, 2017 (UTC) OMG When I saw you I was like WTF OMG WHO IS THAT OH ____ IT'S MASSACHUSETTSFAN hiiiiiiiiii <3 Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Nice to see you again, Pvzf. You can still help me with that fanfic we did back as I was MassFan. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Just wanna say hey.Alex0421 (talk) 14:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Nissan Pulsar, you say? OK. It's about the 2017 Nisssan Pulsar. This would be a Science-Fiction Thriller named "Pulsar". A meteorite crashed down near 2017 Nissan Pulsar's home in Clarence, California. Agitated by this, he heads to Los Angeles, where he meets Douglas Alverson, a scientist that has been known to bring special meta-technology created by a university professor in Cannes, France, and finds out that someone is responsible. Douglas then tells Pulsar that the world is ending because of the villian sending these meteorites, and the technology would help prevent. With the help of his friends, Pulsar is reluctant to stop the world from ending once and for all. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:37, July 8, 2017 (UTC) I was saying for the fanfiction of the 1978 one, but.... that'll be a perfect backstory if I made a OC of the newest Nissan Pulsar. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 23:38, July 8, 2017 (UTC) It's fine! The 1978 Nissan Puslar could replace Douglas Alverson. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay then. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 00:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) look, it's cartoonlover16 but on wikia! ANIMATION FEVER (t · b · ) 02:09, July 9, 2017 (UTC) How? I'm actually not. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 02:11, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Just a little tennis bakk roleplay. Can you do Just a little tennis ball roleplay? It's in the fourms like the other roleplays. Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) Sorry, but no. I don't wanna be edit farming like before. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 13:14, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Edit Can I Please Edit Your Pages With Permission Plz!? Sorry, but no. I usually don't let people edit my page unless I can '''TRUST' them. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay... Please Listen To Me Kaija, can you stop editing the wiki for just 5 minutes, i need to review your edits. AHEM! Just because you have been a friend of Tyler, does not mean you can edit his pages WITHOUT his permission. Also, I can't stop editing because that is what I do. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 01:30, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Which hurt and heal? Be specific.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:58, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The band members one. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 15:02, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh hello id like to order a forum for Object Campus plzAlex0421 (talk) 01:36, July 23, 2017 (UTC) It's done already, so I don't have to do nothing. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 02:09, July 23, 2017 (UTC) I always thought you were WELL-READ! HAHA! GET IT?! (talk) Hey Kaija, can we be friends? Yep, Mangle. After all, you seem like a pretty good user. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 19:02, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Remember me?*The Pine Tree*ROMANIA!* 07:16, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I do. Hurstley Moore (talk) 12:55, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness Competition 1 The competition for Announcer Madness is a conversation contest! In order to complete, you must make a conversation between two CANON 'characters about a topic. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 16:12, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but from real Object Shows? Hurstley Moore (talk) 17:54, August 9, 2017 (UTC) omg omg how do you have 4000 edits just in 2 months I'm a Braixen with SUPER FOXY SPEED! Hurstley Moore (talk) 21:25, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness: Again Episode 1 AM:A episode 1 is out! If you wanna watch it you can check out Announcer Madness: Again page. xdxd i am the guy hehe (talk) 10:59, August 11, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 2 is out! You can check it out from Announcer Madness: Again page. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:33, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for noting me. Pennsylvania (talk) 13:17, August 13, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 3 is Out! The Elimination results are in! Check it out here! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sir. Pennsylvania (talk) 13:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Object Hong Kong Remember Object Hawaii and Object Pennsylvania (sorry i don't participate at those roleplays but i will soon)? Well, I have a game like that now. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:165387 '''[[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 06:46, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Pennsylvania (talk) 12:43, August 16, 2017 (UTC) LOL Cillill (talk) 19:24, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Objection. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:27, August 16, 2017 (UTC) It's true (despite her name based on braise and vixen, female fox) Already know what a Vixen means. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:33, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Makes no sense Cillill (talk) 19:34, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Most Starter Pokemon are Male, but some can be a female. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! It's not an excuse since they are based on female foxes Cillill (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Don't forget the witch elements. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:39, August 16, 2017 (UTC) For Delphox Cillill (talk) 19:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Forgot the video games? Pennsylvania (talk) 19:44, August 16, 2017 (UTC) no Cillill (talk) 19:45, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Pokken Tournament counts. I don't mean in the series though. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I know, that was like some sort of reference Cillill (talk) 19:49, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Watch her scenes/moves, then see what I mean. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:52, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *k Cillill (talk) 19:53, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Make sure you understand WHAT I'm talking about. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:59, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I have already her movest Cillill (talk) 20:06, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Well, see ANY witch references? Pennsylvania (talk) 20:07, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Yes,obviously. I know Pokken--Cillill (talk) 20:27, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I do too, and I saw it too. Pennsylvania (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 4 competition The competition is making a poem about Blue Screen cause his ego. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 08:34, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sir. Pennsylvania (talk) 12:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Random I hate Pennsylvania. It's filled im inbred hicks and stupid people, oh and Wilkes Barre. I hate living here. I dunno why i vented on your wall, but OK. Bracelety is the true meaning of BFDI. Let's get her out of the TLC. (talk) 18:04, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion, though. I don't live there. Pennsylvania (talk) 18:06, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Ban Thomasgamer4000 Can you please block Thomasgamer4000? He placed some non-sense text and false information into pages. Can you please block him? Thanks. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! NVM. Phuophuc46 blocked him. sorry. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Okay, sorry for not responding quick. Gym Braixen (talk) 17:18, August 19, 2017 (UTC) y u delete ZZ (so much Zs) tell me why you deleted my petition to bring back the page with over 14,000 Zs Fitness Official Channel (talk) 18:05, August 20, 2017 (UTC)Fitness Nobody needs that blog, considering I deleted it for being nonsense. Add it in another wikia, not here. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 18:08, August 20, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 6 competition! Due it is the 6th episode soon, you guys are doing your own BFDIA 6 in a summary. It cant be over two paragraphs, dont make it too long or too short. Osterniferous's Profile! 07:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay, mate. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 12:54, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Leafy in ROTBFDIWP Just so you know, there's more for Leafy to do in ROTBFDIWP 9. - h≡r 13:35, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the note. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 13:36, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Block BM44 BrownFamily1108 (talk) 23:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC)Can you block BM44 for around 2 or 3 months? He lied that the face he upload was not a FUNnel Vision, when it really is, he also said that me and Eden should be blocked. Yes. And can I use my badly drawn face for a object show? I like it as a weird face. And BM44 will be blocked longer then Jordan. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Okay, you two. I'll do that for 4 MONTHS. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Now BM44 is in my enemies list, he will never be my friend ever again! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. I already had him in my enemies list. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:07, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Thomasgamer4000 BrownFamily1108 (talk) 23:13, August 31, 2017 (UTC)Can you block Thomasgamer4000? He spammed a little and stole OCs. I'll warn him ONCE. He fails and he get's blocked. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:25, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Can I make a hurt and heal with my OCs in a page? Last time, I did it in a blog post. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Sure. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:39, August 31, 2017 (UTC) I will do it tommorrow on friday. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. If I see him do it one more time in spamming, he'll get a 3 weeks block. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:45, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ok. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. And Thomas edited your user page without permission! Do I have permission from you? Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. ummm... sence WHEN did i do that? you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:01, September 1, 2017 (UTC) It was 7:58 PM Thomas! And plz block Thomas for 3 weeks! I can't stand him! By the way, thank you for blocking Thomas! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Your welcome, always in your service. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:11, September 1, 2017 (UTC) NVM. I won't make a Hurt and Heal. Sorry. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. I'm okay with that. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 19:09, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Kaija, I have seen a guy who is editing on categories putting nonsense stuff. It's User:Putinury. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Luke 'kiddos' in the young section--Cillill (talk) 20:01, September 1, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:06, September 1, 2017 (UTC)Putinury also called Lemon Lollipop (my of my OCs) ugly. I also reported Putinury to the VSTF. I know that. He called Lemon Lollipop ugly, I did the opposite because I hate him. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. He's done with. OMG HOW DID YOU GET OVER 9,000 EDITS IN JUST A SINGLE YEAR???? You mean in 3 months? Well, activity plays a big part in making edits. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:37, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Santa Clara County I live in a really high tech county called Santa Clara County Cupertino has Apple,Santa Clara has Intel, Mountain View has Google, Sunnyvale has Yahoo!, San Jose has Adobe, Palo Alto has HP, Los Gatos has Netflix, Milpitas has SanDisk, and last but least Morgan Hill (where i live) has Specialized. Gilroy cant into Scilion Valley. Campbell and Saratoga cant into high tech. Okay? Didn't need to know that, but okay. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 02:44, September 3, 2017 (UTC) AM:A Competition This competition will be depending on your luck. In order to complete, you must choose a number. Tell me your number (Response me. Don't comment on Announcer Madness pages) '''The numbers starts with '''1 and ends with 5. If you go out of range, you'll be up for elimination. From a random number generator website, ill tell a random number, and you guys will see the rest in next episode. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:04, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay... ANSWER: 3 School-girl Meowstic (talk) 12:42, September 3, 2017 (UTC) You like Buneary? So Do I!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:47, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I do, but not as much as Lopunny. (Also the mega form, which is so goddamn amazing) School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:49, September 4, 2017 (UTC) 10,000 Edits! Congrats for getting 10,000 edits! You deserve it for being a great admin! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:34, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! Also, I apoligize for inactivity today. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 22:58, September 5, 2017 (UTC) It's okay, and you are welcome! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 23:00, September 5, 2017 (UTC) I'll make another blog about that 3rd inconvience, and the upcoming one. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:02, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok then. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 23:04, September 5, 2017 (UTC)